Black Widow
'''Black Widow' is a KGB spy turned superhero from Marvel Comics. She appeared on One Minute Melee where she fought Catwoman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs Black Widow * Black Widow vs. Batgirl * Batman vs. Black Widow (Abandoned) * Black Widow VS Black Canary * Black Widow vs Cammy White (Completed) * Black Widow VS Catwoman (Fanon version) * Black Widow vs. Crimson Viper * Elma vs Black Widow * Black Widow vs Jitterbug (Completed) * Black Widow VS Lara Croft * Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos (Completed) * Solid Snake vs Black Widow * Black Widow vs Sonya Blade With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Harley Quinn *Huntress *Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Widowmaker (Overwatch) *Wonder Woman History Born in Russia, Natalia Alianovna Romanova was recruited by the KGB at a young age for the dying Soviet Union's assassin program. After a childhood of psychological and physical modifications, Romanova became a one of the world's greatest assassins under the code name Black Widow. Romanova eventually defects to the U.S. as an agent of Shield after meeting Hawkeye whom she developed a lasting partnership with, going by the alias Natasha Romanov. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Natalia Alianova Romanova (Shostakova) *Other Aliases: Natasha Romanovv, impersonated Yelena Belova *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Red Room (Secret Empire); formerly Underground, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Avengers, Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.), New Avengers, A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), Avengers, Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit), Heroes for Hire, Thunderbolts (as Yelena Belova), partner of Nick Fury, Mighty Avengers (50-State Initiative), Champions of Los Angeles, Lady Liberators, KGB, Black Widow Ops Program, "Marvel Knights", the Mighty, Black Spectre; partner of Daredevil, Hawkeye, Boris Turgenov, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier *Occupation: Adventurer, intelligence operative; former schoolteacher, fashion designer, ballerina, assassin, mercenary *Eductaion: Intensive espionage training through Taras Romanov, the Red Room Academy, and others *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 125 lbs (57 kg) Powers *Artificially Extended Life **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Reflexes **Peak Human Senses **Peak Mental Resistance **Peak Human Immune System Abilities *Master Martial Artist *Expert Acrobat *Expert Marksman *Multilingual *Gifted Intellect *Graceful Dancer *Expert Tactician *Talanted Hacker *Master Seductress *Expert Spy Weapons *Black Widow Gauntlets *Various automatic weapons and firearms *Combat knives *Explosives *Widow's Bite Feats *Has dodged automatic turret fire from six sources at once * Dodges laser fire * Outmaneuvers the Hulk * She was the only Avenger that suspected something was wrong with Jessica Drew * Blocks a point blank shot * Reacted to a sneak attack from Spider-Man without him able to respond, despite his Spider Sense. * Takes out two armed people while handcuffed * She was drugged during surgery, wasnt able to talk and remained conscious as doctors perform abdominal surgery on her and held still during the entire thing * Survives a trip from a tall building, bounce off a sign, and landing on a car with nothing to soften her fall and is perfectly fine * Takes down a bloodthristy Captain America * Her skill is so renowned that Wolverine considers it a joke to be her bodyguard * Was able to shrug of multiple blows to the heart *Fought Elektra to a standstill days after undergoing surgery. * Fights the Punisher more or less to a stalemate *Crippled multiple people while holding a cup of coffee. *Fought 100 armed men alone. *Singlehandedly defeated the X-Force. Faults *Human weaknesses Gallery Tumblr njdlsiIeE71rxkqbso1 500.png|Black Widow of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Russian Combatants Category:Spy Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users